Ipod Challenge again
by KylaiaJmaa
Summary: Akaksuki ipod challenge. Write a drabble for the duration of a song. Yaoi fluff. SasoDei, KisaIta, KakuHidan, PeiKo, ...and NaruIta written on april fools day I don't own Naruto or any of the songs. Rated for language.


Gravity, by Sara Bareilles

When the small Uchiha first joined the Akatsuki, Kisame took almost no notice. But then Itachi started to join him at meals, and in missions, until Kisame barely remembered when the man had not been there. Itachi seemed to gravitate towards him. It was no surprise to the rest of the Akatsuki when they announced their relationship. The most surprising thing was that Itachi still stood on his own. He did not spend all his time with the man, nor turn into the disappearing uke, always behind the other man's back. They had a perfectly balanced relationship. Itachi never told them that the separateness was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

Take Me or Leave Me, RENT soundtrack

"I'm tired of your f---ing disloyalty!" Hidan screamed. "Every time we're in public you always care more about your money than me! I can't believe you. You don't want to get married because it _costs_ to f---ing much!" "Hidan…." Kakuzu said soothingly "Ever since I got my first allowance, money has LOVED me! I come this way!" "Well, I come this way too." The Jashinist snapped, fire in his eyes. "Take me or leave me!" "Guess I'm leaving!" Kakuzu shouted. Hidan replied just as heatedly. "I'm gone!"

Normal, by Katrina Elam

"Come on Deidara, it's just a smoke! Don't be such a fag all the time!" "I don't want to un!" Sasori watched this encounter silently, and when the boy ran away, Sasori quietly followed. He found Deidara sitting in a little-know corner of the school working on his art. "I'm not normal." The artist muttered to himself. Sasori cut in softly, "What's so great about normal?"

Pretty Woman, by Alan Rickman and Johnny Depp, in Sweeney Todd

"Aren't woman beautiful?" Pein surprised Itachi with such an irrelevant question. "Hn." As Kisame put his arm around Itachi, he translated. "Itachi says he wouldn't know, seeing as he's gay and blind." Pein walked awhile and considered asking Deidara the question but tossed aside the idea out of obvious logic (when a guy is wearing a miniskirt, there are some things you just don't ask). "Hidan?" he asked "Aren't woman pretty?" The man was about the reply when Kakuzu walked up. "Hi Kuzu-chan!" "_Kuzu-chan!?!_" Pein's expression was incredulous. "What did you want to know again, Pein?" "Forget I asked."

Wait, by Helen Carter and Johnny Depp, in Sweeney Todd

"Kill….KILL!!!!" Sasuke was walking like a zombie while Naruto was in a futile attempt to stop him. "No Sasuke! Love, you can wait to kill Itachi!" "No Naruto, this is something I have to do." "But Sasuke! Why must you do this to me! I love Itachi!" "What! I thought you loved ME!" "I'm sorry Sasuke, but it just wasn't meant to be!" As the duck-haired boy stood in shock Naruto began to speak again. "April fools...I'm really going out with Hinata! And you killed your brother a long time ago, and Kisame has your brother CLAIMED!"

I Want A Hippopotamus for Christmas

It was the night before Christmas, and all through the house the Akatsuki were writing letters to Santa on threat of Tobi's kunai. _Dear Santa, I want a bigger scythe…. Dear Santa, please, more clay… Dear Santa, origami is da BOMB!!!!.... _In his room, Tobi/Madara was writing the most heartfelt letter of all. _Dear Itachi, I want a hippopotamus, or you're dead. – Great-Uncle Tobi 3_

Stand My Ground, by Within Temptation

Deidara was always the kid at school who got teased, always. Although he placed bombs in lockers afterwards, he often got in trouble for it, and since he ran, the teasing never stopped. Occasionally a friend of his would be there and stand up for him, but he was tired of always depending on others. So the next time, things were different. "You're such a failure Deidara!" "You mom's face is a failure! Guess that's where you get it…." As the other people stood in shock that the quiet boy had finally replied, Deidara walked off. Konan had heard the whole thing, and now stepped in to speak to the pink- hair; "If your ugly inherited face every messes with him again…." The rest of the group mysteriously appeared and chimed in "we'll kill you."

Tire Swing, by Kimya Dawson

The whole school was buzzing. 10 songwriters in the talent show! This was never seen. The first walked up nervously. It was that blonde kid that got beat up all the time… He seemed to have poured his soul into the song as he sang, as long as you didn't listen to the lyrics. Bikes, Tobi, Paul Barrymore, tire swings….it made no sense whatsoever, and that was just the way he liked it.

Cave In, by Owl City

Why didn't Kisame get it? Just because Itachi had confessed his love forever and a day ago didn't mean it wasn't still true, and Kisame was ignoring that it had ever happened. Kisame was such a gifted child that no could ever find a flaw in him, but Itachi begged to differ. He was crap at reading emotions. The weasel walked up to Kisame and frankly said: "I still love you, you know; just thought I might bring it up again." _I need to get out of here, or my heart will cave in. _

Meteor Shower, by Owl City

Konan's eyes were red, but her face was calm. She rarely cried, but Pein's death had pushed her over the edge. She had been crying for weeks, but had finally reached a realization. Pein was a god. He was there, beside her, if he wanted to be. "Please don't let me go." She whispered "I need you."


End file.
